


Having a Blast

by Vilakins



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Vilakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally and Dayna are a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>Written for a women save the day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Blast

"You can cool your heels in here for a while," said one of the guards before they slammed the door. Vila winced at the _thunk_ of a large bolt.

"An interesting expression," said Cally. "Did they use to take prisoners' shoes to prevent escape?"

"Dunno," said Vila, "but they left us our bracelets."

"Only because they don't know what they are." Avon settled himself on the bench opposite the door. "That will change when the Federation get here, and they are certain to have called them."

Vila looked alarmed and raised his bracelet. "Tarrant? Are you there?" Tarrant had been left on board because, as Cally had pointed, it was traditional--and logical--to leave the pilot behind.

"Of course he is, idiot. And so is the blast shield over this place. You'd be better employed getting us out to where we can use them. They didn't take your lockpicks after all."

Vila glared. "No, but they work on _locks_. What d'you expect me to do with a ruddy great bolt it probably took two of those brutes to move?" He sat down and folded his arms morosely.

Dayna grinned. "I could do something with it."

Vila brightened. "Got some bombs on you?"

"Always do." Dayna slid her hands into a concealed panel on her outfit and pulled out a lump of something that looked like pale putty. "Two seconds from when I prime," She said gleefully, moulding the lump against the door.

"Yeah, but soon as you blow it open, the hulking great thugs out there will come pounding in."

"And we'll be ready for them."

"Speak for yourself!" said Vila, though he got up and made a fair imitation of it. Avon rose and strode to stand to one side of the door.

"Someone who's trained in unarmed combat might be better," said Dayna, and that was about as diplomatic as she ever got. Cally moved forward and nodded to her, and Dayna primed the explosive and leaped back.

There was a _whump_ and a large hole was blown through the door. Dayna slid her hand in, shot the bolt, and yanked the door inwards. The first guard through was preceded by his gun which Cally grabbed and used as a lever to flip him. She then stamped hard on his throat which put him out of action, and in one movement picked up the gun and shot the second guard while Dayna tripped the third from behind the door, whipped his gun away as he went down, and clubbed him with it.

"One gun each." Cally coolly threw Avon her extra gun.

"What about me?" asked Vila.

"You," said Cally, grabbing him by the sleeve, "are coming with me to get into security and turn the shield off."

Vila's face lit up with an odd mixture of relief and pleasure. "Something to do at last!"

Dayna and Avon stood side-by-side outside the security station keeping the corridor clear. Dayna glanced at Avon during one engagement and grinned briefly at the way he made that odd fanning motions with his hand as he fired, like the stars of those western vids he liked so much.

"Done!" called Cally. "Tarrant? Teleport now!"

  
"Shoot-out at the OK Installation," Dayna teased Avon as they materialised in the teleport bay. He flashed a brief smile before giving her a dignified look down his nose.

"Get what you wanted?" asked Tarrant.

"Yeah, our lives," said Vila. He nodded, still rather pale, at Dayna and Cally. "Thanks."

"Right, get us out of here," said Avon.

As he followed Tarrant out, Dayna turned to Cally with a wide grin and held up her right hand as if she were saying "stop". Cally was briefly puzzled, then she smiled, recognising the gesture, and lifted her own hand to hit Dayna's.


End file.
